


A New Plan for the Chalet School

by hhertzof



Series: A Jewish Mistress at the Chalet School [2]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Jewish Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: D'vora has a job interview.





	A New Plan for the Chalet School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsJustWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/gifts).



The interior of the school was as lovely as it's exterior and D'vora listened with one ear to Kathie's chatter, while her mind was firmly stuck on what a bad idea this could turn out to be.

"I've found you a stray science mistress," Kathie announced gaily as they entered Miss Annersley's study. "Her Papa's the new Rabbi for the Jewish doctors, her Mama's in the san and she had to leave a good position in London to look after her two sisters. And now I must go - I promised Nancy I'd be back as soon as possible." She disappeared out the door with the satisfaction of a job well done.

D'vora winced at Kathie's introduction and wondered when the polite "no, you're not the sort of mistress we want in this school" would come. But it didn't. Instead, Miss Annersley quizzed her on her experience and her schooling, so D'vora forced herself to relax and answer as though her religion might not bar her from the position. Miss Annersley was everything Kathie's letters had promised, and under other circumstances, D'vora would have liked her at once.

"One last question," Miss Annersley said finally, "You mentioned you'd taught Sunday school classes at your Father's temple in London. Would you be willing to take on religious instruction for the Jewish girls at the school?"

D'vora couldn't help staring at her, before saying awkwardly, "I hadn't realised you had any Jewish girls at the school."

"Not many. One or two of the Jewish doctors have brought their families up and others will probably follow their lead now that there's a Rabbi on the Platz. We've also always had two or three whose parents send them here for other reasons and there may be a couple who didn't even bother to mention their religion on their application. You'll probably have eight to ten girls to start with, including your sisters who would be eligible for reduced fees. And then, if it works out, we'll mention it in next year's prospectus and you may end up with more." 

Miss Annersley smiled at D'vora. "If you hadn't come along, I was planning to walk over to the temple tomorrow to see if your Father could arrange something. You'll be responsible for their prayers, religious instruction and taking them to and from temple for services one day a week. We can work out a schedule, assuming you accept the position." She named a figure that was higher than D'vora would have got in London. "I understand if you feel like you need to discuss it with your Father, but we start properly tomorrow, so I do need an answer as soon as possible."

D'vora sat back in her chair. The other shoe had dropped and it hadn't been the one she was expecting. "No, I don't think I do need to discuss it with him," she said, feeling slightly breathless. "He was very unhappy that I gave up my position to be with him and we were both hoping to persuade you to take the girls and I know he'll approve of your plan." She stood and offered her hand to the Headmistress. "I'd be very pleased to join the Chalet School if you'll have me."


End file.
